1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of LED lighting devices, specifically LED devices with multiple functional modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps, flashlights, and other similar lighting devices employing one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) have long been used for a multitude of purposes ranging from street lamps and searchlights to lighting on vehicles. Many of these previously known LED lights comprise multiple user selected modes including various flashing or strobe settings, multiple intensity settings, or any number of other preprogrammed patterns or displays.
However a problem has developed with the use of LED devices that contain multiple lighting modes, particularly those LED devices that are used in conjunction with vehicles. Specifically, previous vehicular LED devices require both a power and a ground wire, increasing the cost and complexity of the device. Furthermore, many LED devices with multiple lighting modes require a constant small amount of power to operate, even when the LED display is completely turned off. This is extremely critical when the LED device is installed on a vehicle as power is finite and can affect other aspects of the vehicle's overall performance.
What is needed is an LED lighting device that contains a plurality of lighting modes that does not require a small amount of constant power even when turned off or a ground wire in order to keep costs and complexity at a minimum.